


The Banshee in the Preserve

by Thedreamwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Forgotten Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sad Lydia, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedreamwolves/pseuds/Thedreamwolves
Summary: There's an aging home in the Preserve. It doesn't look burnt and destroyed like in the police reports the new members of the McCall Pack find. It looks it's been renewed but is starting to age. And every month the aging True Alpha walks into the preserve. And sometimes the wolves and coyotes of the pack can hear the screams.





	

One day, Scott and Malia stop believing that Stiles truly does exist. Especially when everyone tells them that he doesn't exist. But Lydia doesn't stop. For a couple of years she keeps it hidden.

In those couple of years, Kira comes back and her and Scott marry to later then have two girls named Allison and Melissa. Malia meets another coyote and have one boy named Jonathan. Liam and Hayden got engaged and still haven't had the wedding due to it always being postponed with supernatural threats. Corey and Mason get married and adopt a boy named Dean. Derek comes back with two year old boy who he had named him Miguel for some feeling he had inside.

But in all those years Lydia was slowly losing her mind. She just couldn't forget about him. Scott doesn't realize until he sees that she payed to get the jeep they found years ago fixed fully. Until he sees the room Lydia has hidden which has the walls filled with red string connecting pictures, notes, and different kinds of clues.

He tries to convince her so badly that he doesn't exist, but the results are saddening. Lydia tells him that she is leaving her spot in the pack as his second-in-command and would prefer it if he gave it to Malia. She tells him that she fixed the Hale house with Derek's help.

 

Scott's granddaughter, Margo, is the one who realizes her grandfather disappearing a certain day each month. She then drags her cousins John and Jordan into it. And that is how they arrived there. In front of the old Hale house.

They knock and a woman who looks almost as old as their grandfather opens the door. Her strawberry blonde hair was almost covered with grey and white strands and her hair was let loose. You could tell when she was younger she was one of the most beautiful women ever. She's wearing pants and a blouse with some black flats.

She inspects quickly with a hardening look that quickly fades, "You're Scott's grandchildren."

Margo's eyes widen, "How do you know?"

She points to Margo, "You all have the same features that Scott passed down to Allison and Melissa. And a bit of Kira too."

"Who are you? How do you know our grandparents?" John asked wearily.

"How do I know them? Ha! I was one of the first few people who were there since the beginning. I'm Lydia Martin." She told them as she closed the door and sat in one of the chairs on the porch and gazed deep into the woods.

"I was Scott's second-in-command. I was the banshee of the McCall Pack."


End file.
